Sticks the Jungle Badger
Sticks Is A Badger From Sonic Boom. She plays as Lola Bunny in Space Jam (Sandowkm Style) She is Bugs Bunny's girlfriend She plays Jane Porter in Hutcharzan and Vinny Griffinzan She is Tarzan's love interest and wife She plays as Tinker Bell in Bodi Pan (Vinnytovar Style) She is a pixie She plays as Jessie in Crossover Story She is a cowgirl She plays as Swan Odette in The Jamaican Jungle Badger Princess She is a swan She plays Gazelle in Zootopia (Vinnytovar Style) She is a gazelle She plays Elsa in We're Back! An Animal's Story (Vinnytovar Style) and We're Back!: A Forest Animal's Story (Vinnytovar Style) She is a purple Pterodactyl She plays Aisha Campbell in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (Vinnytovar Style) She is a yellow ranger She plays Ariel in The Little Jungle Badger Trilogy She is a mermaid She plays Kate in Alpha & Omega Series (Vinnytovar Style) She is a wolf and a main protagonist Voice Actors: English - Nika Futterman Relatives: * Husband - Vinny Griffin * Boyfriend - Hutch * Friends - Sonic, Amy Rose, Tails, Knuckles, Bodi, Darma, Angus Scattergood, Germur, Riff, Skozz, Ozzie, Fleetwood Yak, Grey, Bianca, Miles Morales/Spider-Man, Ben Tennyson, Bart Simpson and Vinnytovar * Mother - Giggles * Father - Snowers * Sons - Rubble and Tracker * Daughter - Everest Gallery: Sticks-the-Badger.png Sticks-the-jungle-badger-sonic-boom-rise-of-lyric-49.1.jpg Sticks and Hutch.PNG SB Sticks Agreed.png tumblr_nf4jdhrZkp1t44yjfo8_1280.jpg sticks_the_badger_by_tanyatackett-d95kc2i.jpg Sticks and Hutch1.PNG Sticks tied vicky up.JPG Hutch and Sticks the Jungle Badger updated.PNG Hutch and sticks kiss.JPG CDP R 2.png Sticks the badger by tanyatackett-daojw5j.jpg Sticks-the-jungle-badger-sonic-boom-rise-of-lyric-49.1.jpg Sticks-the-jungle-badger-sonic-boom-fire-and-ice-8.28.jpg Sticks-the-jungle-badger-mario-and-sonic-at-the-rio-2016-olympic-games-8.57.jpg Sticks-the-jungle-badger-sonic-boom-7.01.jpg Sticks-the-jungle-badger-sonic-boom-shattered-crystal-90.9.jpg Vinny Griffin and Sticks the Jungle Badger Love.png Sticks watch to Indian Home.png Sticks being trapped.png Sticks Helps Captain Megatron.png Bodi with a Sticks.png Sticks as Dora.jpeg d8hviu2-b74a1a74-e16e-472a-893c-29db91abe37a.jpg Vinny Griffin and Sticks the Jungle Badger kissing.png 1514825016.koopateen007 baby sticks.jpg Vinny Griffin and Sticks' Family.png Trivia *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. *She is the wife of Vinny Griffin and the mother of, Tracker, Rubble and Everest. Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Badgers Category:Hutch and Sticks the Jungle Badger Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Tomboys Category:Warriors Category:Girls Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Sexy Charcters Category:Swinging Vine Characters Category:Friends With A Raspy Voice Category:Girls With Eyelashes Category:Buttmonkeys Category:Vinny Griffin and Sticks the Jungle Badger Category:Animals Category:Vinnytovar Category:Mermaids Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Mothers Category:Parents